Second TasteOne Shot
by k-shanna
Summary: Post First Taste Episode 102 Just a short fic to help you make it to Episode Three. WARNING: Based on book spoilers. So you are warned. Disclaimer: I own nothing HBO or True Blood. Just borrow to make it to the next episode.


Sookie drew a shallow breathe of air in as the three vampires leered at her

Sookie drew a shallow breath of air in as the three vampires leered at her. She was a little at a loss as the blood was pounding through her veins at greater than average speeds with her anxiety and she was unable to hear a word of thought even though her mental blocks were down. She didn't know what they were thinking but she was sure it would not bode well for her as the bald, eerily tattooed vampire sidled up to her and hissed.

"What's a pretty little warm thing like you doing visiting this old place? Wouldn't you rather take a wilder ride with me? Less interesting warm bloods have done this before," the pasty vamp snickered, implying past conquests.

"Ah'm just here to see Bill, ya know, so if ya could just let him know I stopped by, that would, that would just be great," Sookie got out as quickly as she could and began to turn to make her exit from the front porch of the old Compton house.

"I don't think so pretty. He really shouldn't be too long now…why don't you just come on in and wait for him. We'll keep fine company with you." The female vampire was now staring intently at the blonde in front of her. Sookie just raised her eyebrows in recognition of the facial expression being directed at her.

"What's wrong with her? You're doing it wrong you stupid bitch!" The bald vampire stated from his porch position.

The third as yet silent vampire lowered his gaze into Sookie eyes and attempted to glamour her himself. With their concentration so intensely set on the task she already knew would not work, she made to turn back towards her car. As she did, the bald vampire stepped between her and her escape and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her still.

"Well, looks like this little cunt is a special one after all. Guess we'll just have to take you in the old fashioned way and have a little fun." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and made his way back into the house. As they reached the living room, he threw her down on the couch and stepped back for just a moment.

Sookie looked around the room quickly trying to gather her wits. There was no sign of Bill but she wouldn't have been able to pick him up nearby with her mind anyway. She looked up at the trio and attempted a confident and defiant expression. Her voice wavered but nearly matched.

"Ah don't know where or when ya'll come from, but aroun' here ladies are treated as such an' Ah ain't gonna just sit here and keep havin' you fools tryin' ta glamour me when ya already can tell it ain't gonna work. So if Bill ain't here, Ah think Ah'll just be on mah way."

"No, no little girl, there's no way out of this one now. We've found you and now we're going to keep you. Don't you want to play? Don't you want to feel the bite? Maudette Pickens sure liked it…"

Sookie glared through her fear at the bald unnamed vampire, but didn't even have a chance to move to get up, as she had been planning, before he was nearly on top of her on the couch. His hands pulled at her hair, forcing her neck to the side. After a long, deep sniff and an excruciatingly distasteful lick of her skin there, he looked into her face and laughed at the fear clearly displayed there.

Bill had wandered to Merlotte's at the end of Sookie's shift only to find that neither she nor her car were anywhere in sight. Sam was the only one left inside and he was walking out the back door as Bill sauntered up.

"Sookie already leave?" he questioned the owner out of the blue.

Startled, Sam whipped around and blew out his held breath quickly as he realized who was standing beside him.

"Yeah, she said she was going to drop some stuff off for you. Though I don't know why she has to go so late. Couldn't you just stop by here at the least?"

"Why? So you could watch us?" The demure vampire raised his eyebrows and leaned in toward the man. "I think I'll just go find her then."

Sam just stood there as the vampire began to walk away, then he seemed to return to his senses. "I know you were here the other night. I don't know why you're hanging around Sookie so much, but she doesn't need trouble you know. She's had enough and it doesn't seem to me that you're helping."

Bill turned and carefully eyed the man. There was more to this Sam than met the eye and he wasn't sure he trusted it. But Sookie trusted him and was friends with him and he'd made the decision to try to be friendly to the people Sookie cared about because she would appreciate it. So he took a slow step forward and began, "I know ya like to protect Sookie and I can appreciate that. But I can assure you my intentions are upright. I wouldn't do nothing to hurt her an' you can count on that. I find her…intriguing," he mused.

Sam raised his eyebrows and sneered slightly. He wished for a moment he could read minds like Sookie but shoved the idea away when he remembered it wouldn't help him with this vampire anyway. "Ya know I've heard rumors of strange vampire attacks starting around here. If I hear that you've had anything to do with them, Ah won't hesitate to protect her. Ah just want yah to know Ah'm watching…her and you."

Bill understood the offering the other man was giving and accepted it with a nod. He wasn't trusted but he wasn't going to be attacked or unfairly accused just yet. It was all the other man was able to offer at that moment and Bill knew he would have to accept it and simply try to prove himself so that Sam would leave him and Sookie alone.

He turned and disappeared dramatically into the night. Only once he was on his own street did he slow his pace and begin to walk towards his house, feeling out for Sookie. Suddenly, the rush of panic filled his being and he was astonished he hadn't felt it sooner. He hadn't realized how caught up in his own thoughts he had been.

The flutter of her heartbeat pounded within him as he recognized his own blood in her veins, calling to him. The pull was stronger than any he had ever before felt and before he had decided to, he was swiftly covering the ground to his house at miraculous speeds. Yes, he could feel her getting closer to him. She was there…and so were they…

Bill ripped open the front door to his house, not noticing it crack in half and fall crashing to the porch. He knew they were in the living room and he stalked in, baring his fangs and glaring as he came upon the scene before him.

Time seemed to slow as he watched the sleazy and dangerous vamp lean over Sookie's prone body. Her eyes were sharp but fearful and he could tell she was attempting to assess a way out of her situation when they fell on him in the corner of the room. They widened and became more determined in a flash even as the vampire above her grazed his teeth over her soft skin.

Anger swept through his being and within a second, he swept into the room with a fury. The bald vampire went flying across the room, ramming into the hallway wall, leaving a large dent. The female vampire hissed and went into a fighting stance with the third vampire at her side.

"Get out!" Bill growled as he turned his back to Sookie and glared down the other vamps.

"But we have a message for you. And your little play thing just showed up and was oh so enticing." The female sneered and took a step forward. "That's your blood in her veins isn't it? But there's something more too. I can smell it on her. You can't keep something so special to yourself Bill. Why do you want her? Why would you protect a lowly human?" She continued to slowly and effortlessly sidle up to the pair and lean her forehead down to Sookie's. Running her pale, cold finger down the side of her face, Sookie reached up to slap the vampiress away but not before the female in the sleazy gold top had dug her nail into the girl's skin at the base of her neck. The simple act made a thin, sharp slit just beneath the skin, just enough that a small trickle of blood began to seep out. The female leaned down in a gracefully quick move and reached her tongue out to taste the red trickle.

Just as quickly, the scantily clad vampire was lifted away from Sookie, tossed in the air and punched hard across the face mid air before the force of the actions threw her back against the same wall the bald vampire had been so effortlessly tossed against moments earlier. The dark vampire stood on shaky limbs for a second, gathering herself together and glaring at Bill and Sookie.

"Alright, you can have this one," she muttered. "You always were a fool. Your message can wait, but I'm sure you've already guessed what it's about so you can deal with it on your own time. You are weak to keep such company."

With that, the two bruised vampires hobbles out of the house with the third, graceful man following them. A car started up and a wild howl of anger and promises of danger to come came from the bald vamp in the passenger's seat. He would not be silenced by the favored runt that was Bill Compton.

Sookie stood to meet Bill, but as he turned with his fangs still bared, she touched her oozing neck and swayed on her feet a little. Bill's fangs disappeared quickly and a swift sturdy hand came to guide her to sit on the low coffee table in the middle of the room. She let herself lean back against his arm as she regained her strength. His eyes were watching her carefully while his ears were tuned into the steadying thump of her heartbeat. His blood still running through her veins, the wound began to slowly heal on her neck and she noted his eyes watching the deep red trail leading down her neck, nearly reaching her spaghetti strap shirt line. His eyes shifted to hers imploringly and with a tip of her neck, she closed her eyes and gave him access to the area even as it continued to slowly heal before his eyes.

If he breathed, his breath would have caught at the trusting and odd reaction she had to him, allowing him to indulge in her blood as her wound healed. It had been one thing for him to splurge as she lay unable to move much in his arms and when he had been so weakened from her draining his own blood. But now, she had offered this to him and he tasted with reverence the blood that seemed to give him life beyond death as he had never before felt or known.

Too quickly, her wound had healed and the blood cleaned by a vampire's smooth tongue, leaving the now warmer vampire to ease back and study the woman before him. She turned her head to look at him and, feeling more confident and less wary, she cracked a small smirk.

"Some friends yah have there." She reached a hand to his chin and wiped away a remnant of her blood before offering the lightly covered finger to the vampire for final tastes. He flicked his tongue over her delicate finger, while gently holding her hand to his cheek. "An' are all yah vampires as messy as yah are?"

He shook his head and let her hand drop to her lap as he stood, turned and placed himself on the old couch behind them. She twisted around to face him again as he began. "Ah wouldn't call them friends as Ah'm sure ya can see. Acquaintances yes, unfortunately, but simply because most vampires in an area generally tend to meet one another at some point whether they want to or not." He paused , cocked his head and leaned in towards her as he continued. "What are ya doin' here Sookie?"

Sookie shuddered as he uttered her name so deeply. She wasn't about to let him get completely under skin as yet though. So she came back with, "Well, Ah told ya yesterday Ah was gonna get that electrician information for ya. Ah have it right here." She reached beside him, bending over in front of him, to get the now crumpled paper from between the seat cushions. "Ah told yah Ah was gonna bring this ovah to ya tonight. Did ya forget? Gettin' senile wit' your old age there?"

Bill just hung his head as he examined the page she had handed to him. He appreciated the gesture and had hoped she really would stop by that evening. Having given up such hopes, he had been making his way to Merlotte's to apologize to her. "Ah didn' expect ya to want to after last night. Ah was goin' to apologize, see Ah didn' mean to frighten ya. Ah didn' mean for…"

Sookie reached out and shushed him with two fingers over his cold lips. "Ya worry too much. Ya just gotta give me some time on some o' these things. Ya been a vampire so long and Ah jus' known ya for a handful o' days, though it kinda seems like longer." Sookie stopped her rambling. "Maybeh we could try again sometime? Ya know, without the shock of it all, it might go a bit bettah."

Bill looked deep into her eyes and then composed himself before leaning in towards her. Just one kiss...just a small one...

Before he knew it, her hands were back around his neck and her tongue racing across his lips. He eased back in the kiss allowing for his sharper canine teeth to come forward without scraping Sookie. She gently felt them with her tongue in the kiss, then simply continued her lavish attentions to his lips with hers, as if the teeth were natural and normal.

When the two did finally break apart, Bill's teeth were still out and Sookie's hand graced the side of his pale face. "Ah think maybeh we could try that again sometime," Bill commented. There would definitely be more time for this girl who seemed to see him as human when he knew he was far from it.


End file.
